


Red

by Maiah4D



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiah4D/pseuds/Maiah4D
Summary: Junhoe asks for Jinhwan's advice





	Red

It was a normal for Jinhwan, he finds himself scrolling through his phone when he heard heavy footsteps coming to the direction of his room. A few moments later his door swung open revealing a distressed Junhoe.  
  
  
  
  
"Hyung, I need help"  
  
  
  
  
The younger then proceeded to go inside and dumps all the swt of clothes he's carrying. Jinhwan only raise a brow at the younger's actions"What's going on?" He asked as he puts his phone down and gets up from his bed.

  
  
  
The younger was busy picking up clothes after clothes as he checks himself in the mirror.  
  


  
"I.. Bobby hyung asked me on a date" he shyly said.  
  
  
  
  
_Oh_.  
  
  
  
  
"Congratulations! You dont have to pine for him any longer" he teased which earned him a sock on the face "Eeew you're so gross"  
  
  
  
  
"Im freaking out"  
  
  
  
  
"No shit sherlock" Jinhwan deadpans.  
  
  
  
  
"Hyung please just help me ?" The younger pleaded. His face looks so distressed and his hair is a mess.  
  
  
  
  
Jinhwan sighed and massages his temple."You bought new clothes right?" Jinhwan said "You went out with Donghyuk for shopping if I'm correct" he then flomps back to his bed and watch Junhoe  
  
  
  
  
Junhoe shook his head while he was still rummaging from the pile of clothes he brough in Jinhwan's room "Those are for work out, its no good. I need to look" then he gestured to himself and pouted "not like this"  


  
  
"How about your black coat?" He suggests another.  


  
  
"No good too, I always wear that at the airport"  


  
  
"Then what do you want to wear?" Jinhwan asks in irrate.  


  
  
"I don't know??? That's what I'm asking you" Junhoe answered back "Your style is always chick and cool!"  


  
  
There's a moment of silence between them as they look at each other, then Junhoe covered his face and crouched down.  


  
  
"H-hyung" he shakily said "I-I really like Bobby hyung"Jinhwan's face softened.  


  
  
"Just choose which clothes your comfortable with. If Bobby really likes you, clothes won't even matter. He will be looking at you and not rhe way you dress"  


  
  
"Hyuuuung I want to look decent" Junhoe whined.  


  
  
Jinhwan ruffles his hair, "Fine! wear something like what you wore during your DAZED shoot"

  
  
  
"Which one hyung? The leather jacket?"  
  
  
  
"The red shirt"  
  
  
  
Junhoe looked at him in confusion "But I don't look good on red"  


  
  
_ Stupid Junhoe, you look great in every color._  


  
  
  
"Just trust me okay?" He then gets up from his bed and looks for the clothes he's looking for. The older then handed Junhoe a plain red shirt and jeans.  


  
  
"This looks so plain" Junhoe deadpanned as he comes out of the changing room.  
  


  
_Did you know plain clothes emphasizes your good looks?_  
  
  
  
_ They accentuate the natural beauty that you have_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_The beauty that I want to call mine?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This looks like what I always wear whenever we hangout hyung"  
  
  
  
Jinhwan chuckles dryly.  
  
  
  
  
_ Comfortable._  
  
  
  
_ You always wear that because you're comfortable with me, you aren't shy to show me everything because you're comfortable. You look good in bright colors too, don't you know? They show how charming and contagious your bright personality is._  
  
  
  
_ But you rarely show that._  
  
  
  
_ Im glad_.

  
  
_ I'm gonna be selfish for once, just this once. _  
  
_ I can't hate Bobby for taking you away from me. _  
  
_ He makes you smile, more than I do. _  


  
  
"There you go" Jinhwan said as he puts Junhoe's earrings. He then he glides his hands on Junhoe's shoulders down to his arms "You look great, Bobby will be in awe" the statement made Junhoe smile brightly at Jinhwan.  
  
  
  
  
Jinhwan's heart hurts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jinhwan gave him a smile and ushered Junhoe out of his room.  
  
  
  
  
He then closes the door, when the younger is out of his room.  
  
  
  
He locks it and then leans his head on the door.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm really selfish Juneya" he whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everyone knows my favorite color is red"  
  
  
  
  
_ I want Bobby to see you wearing my favorite color when you're with him. I want everyone to see you're wearing my color._  
  
  
  
  
  
_ I want to show them just this moment._  
  
  
  
  
  
_ You're mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi another short story from me


End file.
